This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to light weight, compact engines suitable for example for powering lightweight (ultralight) aircraft, outbound motor boats, stationary power plants, automobiles, motorcyles, etc. The engine design is capable of utilizing standard four-stroke operation in conventional or diesel applications.
There is a need for engines of this type, where extreme compactness and light weight are at a premium; at the same time, maximum power output is desired. No prior engine of which I am aware posseses the highly advantageous features of construction modes of operation and beneficial results characterized by the engine describes herein, and also the lightweight, compact design embodied therein.